The primary objective of this SBIR Phase I contract is to optimize the properties of the 30-day nalmefene microcapsule formulation but utilizing a microsphere core instead of a spray core; to characterize ifs physical, chemical, and in vivo performance properties; and to finalize the process of manufacture in preparation for cGMP production during Phase II.